Buscando el honor perdido (II)
by Cris Snape
Summary: Antonio Salcedo fue el primer brujo de su familia, llevando el deshonor a todos sus miembros. Muchos años después, un hombre lucha por recuperar lo que la traición y la maldad destruyeron. Escrito para el reto "La crème de la crème" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**BUSCANDO EL HONOR PERDIDO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue creada por Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"La crème de la crème" **__del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

_**Oviedo. Navidad de 1958**_

Lorenzo Salcedo miró el calendario por quinta vez ese día. Era un niño grandote y de pelo y ojos oscuros y estaba nervioso porque en tres días tendría edad para viajar a Sevilla y adquirir su primera varita. Su hermano Tomás, quien sólo era un par de años mayor que él, se pasaba todo el día haciendo magia y presumiendo y, francamente, ya estaba un poco harto. Lorenzo estaba seguro de que era un brujillo mucho más poderoso que él y se moría de ganas por demostrarlo.

Según madre, Tomás tuvo su primer estallido de magia involuntaria a los cuatro años. El de Lorenzo fue a los seis meses, cosa bastante peculiar entre los miembros de sus familias paterna y materna. Y era un secreto, por supuesto, pero de vez en cuando se las apañaba para conseguir la varita de alguien (casi siempre la tía-abuela Antonia, que estaba medio chiflada) y hacía magia muy bien hecha.

¡Ay! No podía aguantar más. ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer el día de los Santos Inocentes? Podría haberlo hecho en Navidad. Aunque, bueno, según madre ya había empezado a sentirse mal durante la Misa del Gallo y…

—Lorenzo, ¿qué haces aquí?

¡Padre! El niño se dio la vuelta de inmediato y allí estaba él, grande y fuerte como un gigante. Padre imponía un montón. Era un caballero serio y estricto que no admitía tonterías. Castigaba muy duramente las travesuras aunque madre dijera que sólo eran niños. Incluso solía regañar a Conrado, que sólo tenía dos años y no se enteraba de nada.

Estaba seguro de que le iba a caer una buena porque a esa hora debería estar estudiando y se había escaqueado hasta la cocina. En principio sólo quería algo de comer, pero después vio el calendario y no pudo evitar fantasear con el momento de comprar su varita. Estaba a punto de convertirse en un brujillo de pelo en pecho y esperaba que padre comprendiera su nerviosismo. Si no lo hacía, seguramente le castigaría sin postre.

—Pensé que estarías en la biblioteca repasando los deberes de matemáticas y mira dónde te encuentro.

—Yo…

Podría haberle dicho que era Navidad y que casi ningún niño estudiaba en esas fechas, pero sería inútil. De hecho, tanto Tomás como él pretendieron librarse de las tareas durante esos días, alegando que eran festividades muy importantes y otras cosas que fueron idea de madre, pero nada. Padre no entraba en razón casi nunca.

Sin embargo, ese día no arrugó la nariz como solía hacer. Deslizó sus ojos hasta el calendario y esbozó una sonrisa justo antes de sentarse.

—Faltan tres días para tu cumpleaños —Lorenzo asintió, esperando una regañina que no terminaba de llegar—. Sabes que iremos a la tienda de Silvano para comprar tu primera varita, ¿cierto? —Lorenzo volvió a asentir. Su padre colocó una silla frente a sí y le instó a sentarse en ella. No le quedó más remedio que obedecer—. Cuando eso ocurra, serás un brujo de pleno derecho, ¿entiendes eso?

—Sí, padre.

—Bien. Así me gusta —Y padre volvió a sonreír. Increíble—. Eres un chico listo, así que ha llegado el momento de hablarte de Antonio Salcedo.

—¿Quién es ese?

—Uno de nuestros antepasados —Esa vez sí, padre se puso serio. Iba a hablar de cosas muy importantes, estaba claro—. El primer Salcedo que obtuvo el don de la magia.

—¿En serio? —Lorenzo no contuvo su entusiasmo, pese a que padre solía decir que un chico bien educado nunca perdía la compostura—. ¿Cómo era? ¿Se parecía a nosotros?

Padre suspiró y no hizo nada durante mucho rato. Parecía estar pensando lo que decir, como si considerara que iniciar esa conversación fue un grave error. Lorenzo empezaba a impacientarse, pero finalmente conjuró el recorte de un periódico muy viejo.

—Este es Antonio. Nació a principios del siglo XIX, cuando los franceses invadieron España.

—¡Me acuerdo de esa historia! —Lorenzo estuvo a punto de ponerse de rodillas sobre la silla—. ¿Peleó en la guerra?

—Era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Antonio fue un brujo de gran talento —Padre miró intensamente el periódico. El hombre de la foto se parecía un poco a él. Podría haber leído la noticia, pero solía encontrarlas aburridas—. Tenía una mano excepcional para las pociones y, aunque nació muy pobre, consiguió ascender socialmente gracias a eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Era famoso? ¿Trabajaba en el Ministerio como tú?

—Sí fue famoso, pero por unas razones horribles.

Lorenzo se estremeció y perdió la sonrisa.

—Utilizó su don para hacer el mal. Podría haber hecho grandes cosas con su vida, pero lo echó todo a perder por envidia.

—¿Era malo?

—Sí, Lorenzo. Lo era.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

—Traicionó a su mejor amigo. Lo convirtió en un licántropo.

Lorenzo abrió mucho la boca y se la tapó con ambas manos. No sabía muchas cosas sobre los hombres lobo, pero padre siempre decía que la traición era una cosa muy mala. Mucho peor que copiar en los exámenes o pintarle los labios a Conrado.

—Ocasionó un gran mal y, aunque pagó sus crímenes con la cárcel, eso no bastó para que la familia recuperara el honor perdido. Es por eso por lo que debes ser consciente del poder que tienes, Lorenzo. No podemos repetir sus errores. Debemos actuar con responsabilidad y honradez y asegurarnos de que nuestro nombre permanezca tan limpio como hasta ahora.

No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero asintió. No sabía qué tenía que ver con un señor que vivió hace tanto tiempo, pero padre hablaba en serio y era mejor no contrariarle. Al hacerse mayor fue siendo consciente de lo que significaba para la familia Salcedo recuperar el honor perdido, incluso aunque eso supusiera ser víctimas de la infelicidad más absoluta.

* * *

_**Oviedo. Navidad de 1976**_

—¿Qué has dicho ahí fuera?

Lorenzo tensó la mandíbula, dispuesto como nunca a enfrentar a su progenitor. A esas alturas de su vida era incluso más alto que él y estaba bastante harto de seguirle el juego. En los últimos meses había aprendido que vivir a su manera era posible y estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que quería, dijera lo que dijera aquel maldito viejo.

—No voy a casarme con Ángeles.

—¿Y tenías que decirlo justo ahora? ¿Durante la reunión familiar?

—Te recuerdo que no dejaban de insistir. Me he limitado a complacerte, como siempre.

Tomás Salcedo apretó los dientes. Estaba furioso. Solía ser un tipo de lo más contenido, pero se desquiciaba cada vez que alguien le llevaba la contraria. Y Lorenzo lo había hecho a lo grande, anulando por su cuenta su compromiso con Ángeles Rupérez.

—Pero, ¿tú sabes lo que has hecho? Ese matrimonio hubiera supuesto un acercamiento definitivo a una de las familias más importantes de la sociedad mágica. Casarte con Ángeles te ayudará a convertirte en el director de San Mateo y…

—Pues ya que estamos, también quiero hablarte de eso.

Tomás se quedó patidifuso ante la interrupción. Lorenzo se irguió todo lo que pudo. Durante semanas había temido que llegara ese momento, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo se sentía lleno de fuerza. Incluso estaba disfrutando puesto que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba abiertamente a su padre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que dejes de soñar con lo que tú quieres, padre. Ni siquiera he terminado mis estudios de sanación y ya me ves casado y dirigiendo el hospital —Lorenzo tragó aire, consciente de lo importante que era lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Me temo que no habrá ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

—¿Qué?

Tomás temblaba de ira. Lorenzo supuso que el resto de sus familiares estarían escuchando detrás de la puerta. Pues mejor, así no tendrían que escuchar versiones distorsionadas de los acontecimientos.

—Me he dado cuenta de que la sanación no me gusta y voy a dejarlo.

—Pero… —Tomás tartamudeó—. ¡Pero si te encantaba!

—No, padre. A ti te encantaba. Yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decidir lo que hacer con mi vida.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —Obviamente, el brujo no daba crédito—. ¿Qué otra cosa harás, si no?

—Aún no lo he decidido. Lo que tengo claro es que ni me casaré, ni dirigiré San Mateo.

Tomás Salcedo tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio del despacho. Se sentía al borde del desmayo. Durante toda su vida había luchado por convertir a sus hijos en hombres de bien. Querían que fueran miembros destacados de su comunidad, que su talento mágico sirviera para hacer cosas buenas por todos los brujos de la península. ¿Y Lorenzo le venía con esas? No lo entendía. Ni lo entendía ni lo iba a permitir.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Harás lo que yo te diga.

—No, padre. Durante toda mi vida he hecho lo que tú me has dicho y ya estoy harto. A partir de ahora, haré lo que yo quiera.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos?

Lorenzo se rió con sorna y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Ahora es cuando me preguntas qué dirá la gente? —Tomás fue a decir algo, aunque lo interrumpió de nuevo—. Posiblemente sea un escándalo, pero me importa una mierda.

—¡Lorenzo! No toleraré…

—Ya. Nunca has tolerado gran cosa, pero eso se ha acabado. No voy a dejar que sigas tratándome como si fuera una marioneta.

Alzó el puño. Tomás levantó la mano dispuesto a darle un bofetón. Ni siquiera se merecía un escarmiento mágico. Lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo sobrepasaba cualquier límite. Durante un segundo pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. No había querido darle mucha importancia porque consideraba que Lorenzo era demasiado sensato para mezclarse con según qué clase de gente, aunque viendo lo visto podría esperarse cualquier cosa.

—¿Todo esto es por Fabián Pazo?

Le había pillado por sorpresa. Lorenzo incluso palideció, pero no perdió su firmeza. Por el momento.

—¿Pensabas que no me enteraría? Te han visto con él, y todos sabemos la clase de enfermo que es.

—No te atrevas, padre.

—¿A qué? ¿A insinuar que sois…? —Tomás se interrumpió, asqueado incluso antes de pronunciar la palabra. La situación no le gustaba, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer de tripas corazón para conservar el buen nombre de la familia—. Puedes acostarte con quien te dé la gana, Lorenzo. No entiendo qué clase de maldición lleva a un hombre a fornicar con otro hombre, pero si es lo que quieres… ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! Pero mientras lo haces, cumple con tus obligaciones.

Lorenzo estaba boquiabierto. Y también temblaba. ¿De ira o de miedo?

—No me mires así. No eres tan listo como para mantener en secreto ciertas cosas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser discreto y asumir tus responsabilidades.

—¿Sabes qué, padre? —Lorenzo sacó su varita y conjuró su ropa de abrigo—. Fabián tenía razón. Eres un hipócrita de mierda.

—No me faltes el respeto, te lo advierto.

—Tus advertencias no me interesan lo más mínimo —Se puso la túnica—. Y escucha lo que te digo, padre. No me voy a casar con Ángeles, no voy a terminar los estudios y definitivamente no seré discreto. No pasaré el resto de mi vida escondiéndome como un cobarde.

—Entonces…

Tomás no sabía qué decir. Estaba furioso, avergonzado. Desde siempre había sentido la alargada sombra del primer Salcedo cerniéndose sobre él, amenazando con destruirle con su mero recuerdo. Había querido que sus hijos fueran hombres de bien y había fracasado. Y tal vez no debió decir aquello, pero no pudo contenerse.

—Entonces vete de mi casa y no vuelvas. Ya no eres un Salcedo.

Hubo dolor, pero enseguida se disipó y se convirtió en una mirada fiera.

—Me quitas un gran peso de encima.

Dicho eso, se desapareció. Durante años, Tomás escuchó hablar de él, pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

_Hola, holita._

_He intentado que esta historia pueda leerse bien sin conocer los antecedentes, pero recomiendo la lectura de __**"El bosque del lobo" **__y de __**"En el amor y en la guerra"**__ para comprender todos los detalles._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
